Undercover
by AnonymousToTheWorld
Summary: CIA member Rachel Berry gets told she's going to be hunted down by an ancient terrorist group and is being sent to a small town in Ohio to start a different life, and go to high school. She has no one to turn to except her companion, Sam Evans. AU&OOC
1. Chapter 1

Undercover

The small buzzing sound of the intercom that Agent Jason had used since I was a toddler buzzed, sending the basically empty room to life. After almost three long and tiring hours of plain sitting around, I heard what I had been waiting for. "Operative 230 and 401."

I stood up at the sound of 203, stretching my aching back and pulling my hair out from where it was sticking to my neck. And I solemnly hoped that I had been waiting for a good cause.

Across the room, a blonde-haired boy, approximately my age, stood up as well, giving me a small nod when he noticed me looking. I turned my head away from him quickly.

I hurried out the door, hearing footsteps faintly behind me as I found the door that would choose my fate.

Agent Jason looked up when I entered, a sly smile printed on his face, but his eyes showing no emotion to inform me what this might be about. I kept the door open for the other operative and soon heard it close again.

"Take a seat, children."

The stranger and I sat next to each other, a strong vibe rippling through the air as Agent Jason just looked blankly at us, and still hiding any emotion he might have.

"As you know, our current situation for the matter of the agency is the burden from _The Gates_, and as I'm sure you're already aware, that is the one terrorist group that is after us. They feel that our retaliation would make taking over the federal government a small challenge. Well, that is where you two come in." He stared at us for a moment, most likely just to make sure that we were still listening.

"The CIA doesn't take in kids unless there is an exception, like you two. Your parents are both very well known by The Gates in the industry, and we might have a theory as to how they will try and take us down. They will want you two. If they realize and understand that your parents will come and get you in favor of your life, then that is what will happen, and that is how they will try and bring us down."

"Well sir, if I may interrupt?" I didn't give him a chance to answer before going on. "I myself find this whole thing utterly confusing and fail to reciprocate the reason on why you decided to tell us this now." I looked at the boy next to me who cocked his head to the side a little bit, keeping his eyes trained on Agent Jason.

"The reason is, Ms. Berry, is because if they find us here, then I have no trouble believing that they will know you're in the presence, too. We are sending you both to a small town in Ohio where there will be people to keep you safe from danger's way. We think it will be best to get you both out of here as soon as possible, so the jet will be here tomorrow. That gives you the night to get to know each other better. Everything will be provided for you at the house, so all you will need is yourself. Do I make myself clear?" He asked solemnly.

"Yes sir." We both said in unison.

"Let me send in an agent to escort you two to your room for the night." He pushed a button on his desk and a moment later, a familiar-looking agent opened the door and escorted both of us to a room on the opposite side of the building.

She opened the door and waited for us to enter before closing the door firmly, leaving the two of us awkwardly silenced in the plain white room.

After a moment of silence, I decided that it probably shouldn't be awkward between the two of us, so I cleared my throat, causing him to look in my direction. "I'm Rachel. Rachel Berry." I gave him a small smile.

"Sam Evans. It's nice to meet you; I've heard good things about your parents over the years. Although, mine failed to mention that they had a daughter my age. But still, it's a pleasure."

"So what do you think they have for us in Ohio?" I asked, sitting myself on one of the beds that the agents had provided for us.

He sighed and sat down next to me, keeping his distance. "I honestly can't tell you. But whatever it is, I'm sure we can get through it."

I looked at him, a smile on my face. "I'm pretty sure we can survive through anything, after all the training we've been through."

He chuckled. "You speak the truth."

"Is that a bad thing? We've been taught to lie about who we are over the years." I kept my gaze on him, but he just looked at the ground.

"I can't tell yet."

The rest of the night was spend getting to know each other, just as Agent Jason had commanded. And it wasn't as if it was a punishment, because Sam had a pretty interesting life to tell. Better than mine. Just that I had been living in secrecy all my life, hiding from any kind of life form beyond the agency. But him on the other hand, he had actually went places with his parents, helped them fight.

And soon, it was morning and there was a gentle knock on the door, then the door opened, revealing two other agents I remembered by the name of Adam and Liam. They motioned for us to follow them, and we obliged. On the rooftop of the building was the jet that I had become familiar with over the years.

Agent Jason came from beneath the shadows, as so it seemed, and nodded both of the agents away.

When they were away and out of earshot, he turned back to us. "Before you two leave, I need to discuss some of the rules and regulations of this mission. First of all, you should know that I need you to behave accordingly. No outsider should know where you came from; you will expose us to no one. Your names will stay the same for the matter. There will be a man named Steven to take you back to the house you will be staying at. You will know it is him when he says the term 'Sit down, you're rocking the boat'."  
>I look questioningly at him.<p>

"For lack of time and imagination, yes, that will be the phrase he uses. Is all this information clear?"

We nodded.

"Safe travels." He moved, and escorted us himself on to the jet.

And that, right in the very plane, is where my life was about to change. Forever.


	2. Chapter 2

Undercover Chapter 2

After hours, the plane we were stationed on slowly halted to a stop. I glanced at Sam, and he returned the favor, giving me a small smile. And despite everything I had learned throughout my years, I smiled back.

"I respect that you're ready for this?" The pilot looked the two of us over, and if I didn't know better, I might've spat some inappropriate remark back, but for the time being, I just nodded.

"Yes sir." Sam said.

When Sam and I exited the plane, we were instantly greeted by two, what I expected were agents. They escorted us to the back of the car. The woman took the driver's seat, while the man took the passenger seat, both of them staying silent the whole encounter. Uncomfortably silent, for that matter. But I tried to ignore it as I mentally prepared myself for what lie ahead of us.

The car stopped outside of an area that was surrounded by trees, what appeared to be a forest. Only if you looked close enough, you would recognize the smallest house that's color was perfect camouflage to the forest's colors.

"Operatives Berry and Evans, this is your designated house. This is where you will be whenever you aren't in school. Leaving the house could cause attention, and attention is not what you want for your profile. Stay transmitted in as low of a profile as you can manage. And please, behave accordingly." The woman explained in detail all that was expected of us, and then she let us go. As soon as we were out of the car, they sped off. Presumably just to ensure that if anyone were to see them, they wouldn't notice us.

The house was small, but surprisingly welcoming. Sam and I each had our own room and bathroom. The kitchen was small and conjoined with the equally small living room, and then there was the basement, which would completely rethink any welcoming sense that had ever been felt. It was stacked with electronic equipment that any other seventeen year old would never even know how to turn on. In the middle, a large monitor was stationed, which I recognized from when I went to a conference with my mother, and Agent Jason was using one to communicate with some other agent that I wasn't aware of.

"I guess it isn't as bad as it was called out to be." I broke the uncomfortable silence between Sam and me.

He nodded. "But what about school, Rachel? I don't know about you, but I honestly am not one to immediately fit in with the whole 'high school'. I mean, I've been in this industry all my life, and suddenly there's this jolt, and here I am, in Ohio." The sudden blabbering that Sam was putting out surprised me, but not in the fact that he was talking, in the fact that he was sharing his feelings with me. Feelings that were mutual.

"I know what you mean, Sam. I've been with the industry all my life, too. But I wouldn't get surprised over anything the industry has put on us anymore. I mean, after they just dropped on us that there is two of us teenagers. You don't know how much that would have helped me throughout aging. I mean, I had to go through all this pain alone, all the training, everything." Somewhere throughout the venting, I had sat myself down on a couch in the basement, and Sam was next to me.

"If I knew you existed, I would have been there for you, Rachel." Sam assured me, and I gave him a small smile of acknowledgement. "I had to do a lot on my own, too. But the fact that my parents aren't as intense as yours, I guess I haven't been put through that much training. But I've had enough classes to know that it isn't easy. I probably had it two times a month at the most."

I slightly envied how easy his life was compared to mine. "I had mine four days a week." Then, deciding I didn't want to talk about the horrifying experience of training classes, I changed the subject. "Do you think we'll have to go to school tomorrow?"

Sam nodded, and then gave me a folded piece of paper. "I picked that up off the table in the kitchen. I don't know what it is, but I bet it has something to do with us. You can have the honors."

I unfolded the piece of paper, which revealed a note which was scrawled out in cursive handwriting. "Operatives Berry and Evans, when you receive this, your lives have already been changed forever." I scoffed at that, and then continued. "This will not prove to be easy, seeing as you will have to stay undercover. I trust that if you need to tell anyone, then you will make sure that your secret can remain safe. You will need to go to school as part of the costume. As far as I am aware, you do not know all the reasons that you are in this town. Part of it is to keep you safe from any and all attackers who might or might not want you dead. Second, there is a known drug problem in Lima. All I'm asking is that you stay alert at all times, and make sure to keep cuffs and remain armed in all places except school. You have been provided with a vehicle that you will find at 403 Main Street, which is a mainly vacant street. I will keep you informed with more details later on in the journey. Best Luck, Agent Jason." The note ended, and I looked to Sam, who was still studying the paper.

"Drug problem in Lima? Piece of cake." He smiled.

"Well I am glad you are in a good mood now, because to be honest, I'm not so sure how tomorrow is going to turn out." I said, and he gave me a sympathetic look.

"I guess only tomorrow can tell." He said, looking down. "But self pity won't get us anywhere. We should probably go pick up our vehicle and firearms."

"So how do we get there? Call a taxi or something?" I asked.

"I don't know, I guess so."

I nodded, and when we found a phone book, and a phone, we called a taxi to the house. When it arrived, we entered. "403 Main Street."

The taxi driver nodded. "So I assume you are Rachel and Sam?" Sam and I both tensed when he said our names, and the driver actually let out a small chuckle. "Relax; do you really think that the industry would let you have a phonebook?" He asked like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Sorry sir." I answered, and the driver just turned back to the wheel and drove until we reached a small alley where I could faintly see a black car hidden beneath the trees. But that was only because my eyes had been trained to be immune to every single little detail that was provided.

Obviously Sam didn't see it, though, because when we got out and the driver drove away without even a pay, he looked dumbfounded. "So what are we supposed to do here?"

"Just come on, Sam." I said, and led him to the car.

Once Sam had gotten over embarrassment, and we both entered the car, we found the keys locked in the glove department in a small code-protected box that only Sam and I would know the answer to. Inside the box was also an address as to where we would get our firearms and handcuffs for emergencies.

The next day, we loaded the glove department with two guns, and a couple pairs of handcuffs, just in case. Our school was called 'William McKinley High School'. So when we finally found it, Sam pulled in to the parking lot, where there were kids hanging out and talking.

I took a deep breath before climbing out of the passenger seat and walking alongside Sam to get whatever we would need for the school year.

"Oh my god." Sam said once we had gotten everything from the office, which was the schedule, locker number and combination, health and internet registrations and many other things that included a handbook with limited rules.

"Don't worry, Sam. We probably won't even be here for that long. All we need to do is get all these drug dealers out of the way, and once we're clear of The Gates, we'll go right back to California." I assured, partly for him, but mostly for myself.

Luckily, and I blamed it on the small school, Sam and I had the same schedule, and every class together. So when the bell rang, I found myself walking to my 'homeroom class' whatever that meant, with Sam beside me.

"Are you ready for this?" I asked him when once we were paused right in front of the door.

"Not really." He said as we entered.

The teacher smiled warmly at us when she saw us. "Hello! You must be Rachel and Sam. I'm Mrs. Asher, and I will be your assigned homeroom teacher for the year. You two can take a seat wherever, I don't make my class have an assigned seat, so knock yourselves out." She smiled at us again and shook both of our hands before returning to the e-mail she was writing on her computer. I faintly read what she writing before Sam pulled me to a random seat.

"Let's not increase suspicion?" He suggested.

I looked down. "Sorry, I got carried away. It's what I used to do back at the industry." I gave him a small smile.

People were looking at us strangely. Like it was the weirdest thing in the world to get new students. But then again, judging by how small the town was, maybe it was. All I had to remember was to keep a low profile. If only I knew how hard that just might be.

The whole day, Sam and I stayed together. We barely ever left each other's sides, and that probably was a weird aspect to the other kids in the school. But then, a weird thing happened after Spanish class.

The Spanish teacher, Mr. Schuster, stopped us after all the other kids in the class left. "Uh, I know this might seem like a strange question, but do either of you two like to sing? Because I have a glee club here, and we're always welcoming new members. I'm not going to force you to make a decision now, but if you could just think about it, that would be great. Practice is right after school tonight if you have an answer by then. You guys can go now."

Sam and I nodded, thanked him and then left.

"Glee club?" Sam snickered.

I shrugged. "I honestly don't think it's that bad of an idea. I mean, think about it. We're trying to fit in at this school, what better way than to join some clubs? Maybe singing isn't something we're good at, but it could be a good cover, you know?"

"All I needed was a yes or no answer, Rachel. No need for a paragraph long explanation on why we should join."

I shrugged and smiled. "Look, I'm just doing what I've been taught. You know the industry, they want detailed replies."

He nodded. "True, but—

"But we're not in the industry anymore. I know, Sam. It's weird though. Whenever I was there, I would literally pray to be released. But now that I'm gone, I'm just praying to be back. Ever since we've left, I could just kill for another training class."

"I think the term for that would be 'you don't know what you have until it's gone."

I gave him an amused look. "What are you, a poet now?" I joked.

He shrugged, smiling. "It's just what I heard, okay? I'm trying to fit in here, Rachel, and you aren't making it easier by making fun of me."

"Hey, I was just wondering! I never said it was a bad thing if you suddenly turned yourself in to a poet."

"Whatever, whatever. I don't even know why we're arguing over this. Let's just go sign up for the little club." Sam suggested, and we went in search for the choir room.

Mr. Schuster smiled when he saw us. "Rachel, Sam! I'm glad you decided to show up." He turned to the rest of the class. "Guys, if you didn't know already, this is Rachel and Sam." He explained to the club. "You guys can take a seat."

Sam and I obliged, taking two open seats that were next to each other.

A pretty Latina girl looked over at us with a snarky look planted on her face. "Do you guys have a baby together or something? You guys are like conjoined."

I was about to stand up, but Sam grabbed my arm. "No, just close friends. You know how it is." He said casually.

"Santana, be nice." Mr. Schuster warned, and she rolled her eyes and turned back around.

"How do you do it?" I asked, shaking my head.

"So do either of you sing?" Mr. Schuster asked.

I could see Sam about to object, so I stepped in. "Actually, yes."

"Well, sectionals is soon, so I am going to trust your theories, and teach you the choreography moves for the competition."

When we got back to the house, there was a small buzzing down in the basement, so we decided to go check it out. On the monitor, we saw a call coming in. Sam quickly went over and accepted it. We both sat down in front of the camera.

"Hello Rachel, Sam." Agent Jason's face appeared suddenly on the screen.

"Sir." Sam and I said in unison.

"I've been doing some research for you two on the drug problem, solemnly because I've been worried about you two. You're our youngest operatives. Nonetheless, I have a name for you. Aaron Shackles. Maybe you could ask around about him. Just be clever."

"Agent Jason, if I may?" I asked.

"What is it, Berry?"

"I just don't understand. If we are supposed to be hiding out here, than why are we put on the drug problem too?" I asked.

"You're there, and it's a problem. Should I go any further?"

"No sir." I hung my head.

"Great, report back if you get anything." He commanded, and then signed off.

I sighed and looked at Sam. I could tell he was exhausted, too. This was going to be a long mission.


	3. Chapter 3

Undercover Chapter 3

"Alright." I said as I sat up from my position on the chair.

I saw Sam looking strangely at me. "What are you doing, Rachel?" He asked, standing up next to me.

"I'm looking for this drug dealer. I don't see the point in sitting here, waiting for Agent Jason to call us back and tell us that they've found all of them and that we don't have to do anything. Haven't you learned anything, Sam? We have to _act._ We can't just sit here and wait for someone else to do everything for us."

"Well then I'm coming with you." Sam said.

I shook my head. "That'll seem strange, especially if I'm going to pretend to hit on this guy. But, I happen to know you forge things greatly. Any way you can get me a fake ID?"

He placed his hand on his hip and raised his eyebrows. "And why would you need a fake ID, Miss Berry? You do realize that's illegal?"

"I'm authorized. And if they find out, I can just whip out my badge." I took out the badge that I had received for crime last year when I busted someone for drugs.

Sam rolled his eyes. "Fine, I happen to have a stash."

"No you don't." I laughed.

"I know, but I can make one in five seconds if you just let me get a picture of you." He said, and took a camera from a table.

When Sam had finally finished the ID, he came back in to the room. I reached for it, but he held it back from me. "Where are you going that would cause you to need a fake ID?" He asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Bars, clubs, casinos, anything. That's where they usually go, you know."

"Fine, here." He handed me the ID, and then handed me a small phone. "If you get yourself in trouble, you call me, okay? You got your gun and some cuffs?"

I nodded. "I come prepared, Sam." I saw the worry in his eyes, so I smiled reassuringly. "I promise I'm going to be okay, Sam." I assured him. He didn't look so sure, but he nodded.

"I'm going to take the car. I promise that I'll get a job or something so I can pay for another one. Sharing a car is not going to work out. Especially if one of us is in trouble."

He nodded. "Good luck, Rachel."

"I'm going to prove to Agent Jason that you and I are worth it." I assured Sam.

He smiled. "Thank you, Rachel."

I nodded and hurried up the steps to the car, and armed myself, made sure I had my badge, and the fake ID, and then rode off the nearest bar, club or casino. I finally found one, and sighed before exiting the car and walking up to the front entrance. The mean-looking guard held out his hand and I handed him the fake ID. He looked at it, and then me and gave it back and opened the door. I heard the music right when the door opened. I smiled at the guard and entered.

Before anyone saw me, I took a deep breath and put myself in 'pretend to be too drunk to behave accurately' mode.

The first thing I saw was a suspicious-looking man in the corner handing a lipstick container to another man, and the other man handed him a bill and he took it quickly before returning and dancing around like nothing had just happened. I smiled. _This is just too easy._

I quickly called a few cops for backup and told them to meet me outside of the bar, and they quickly agreed. I didn't find it strange at all that all the cops in the area knew who Sam and I were. After all, we were here for an important cause. I also told them to keep hidden until they saw me cuff the guy.

I walked up to the man, giggling. "Hi." I slurred my words to complete the drunken act.

He raised his eyebrows. "Well hello."

"What's your name?" I asked, looking up at him through my eyelashes.

"Aaron. What about yours?" He asked, obviously enjoying this. I, on the other hand, almost screamed in excitement.

"Hey, you look like a bad boy. Promise not to repeat anything I tell you tonight to anyone else?" I asked.

He nodded. "What's up, babe?"

"So I just moved here recently, I'm looking for some of the best dealers in town. Do you know where I could find someone?" I asked, smiling sexily at him.

"You're looking at one, sugar. Shall we?"

"Let's do it outside, Aaron. I don't want to risk the chance of anyone seeing." I suggested, and he nodded quickly. I giggled and took his wrist and dragged him outside with me.

When we were safely outside, he looked around, and then raised a pill bottle. I took the handcuffs out of my pocket secretly and just as I was about to grab it, I slapped them on him. He glared at me. "Aaron Shackles, you're under arrest for possession of drugs." A cop car came up beside me, and I shoved him in the back.

The next day, I was still very exhausted from the previous night of busting someone. But I had to go to school, so I got up anyway and met Sam in the living room when I was dressed and ready. He smiled at me. "So how did last night go?"  
>"I got him." I said proudly.<p>

He raised his eyebrows. "Are you serious? That's awesome!"

"One step closer to going back to California!" I smiled and hugged him. When I realized what we were doing I pulled away and we just stared at each other awkwardly. "Um, we should probably get to school." I said, and then grabbed my bag and headed outside.

"You don't have to feel weird hugging me, Rachel, we're partners."

I looked smiled at him over my shoulder. "That's great, Sam, I'm glad."

"But I really am glad you busted that freak. Because of you Jason won't think of us as just teenagers anymore, he'll think of us as adults. And stop turning your head away from me when I'm trying to compliment you!" He complained. I sighed and halted to a stop and turned around.

"Thank you, Sam, really. I appreciate it deeply. But we're companions, not best friends."

"Let me see your badge, Rachel." He reached his hand out. I frowned, but dug the badge out of my pocket and handed it to him. He took it and put it in the glove department. "See, now we're just regular high school students. Besides, I don't know what we'd do if you bumped in to somebody and dropped that or something." He shuddered at the thought. "We aren't going to need them at school, so let's just forget about them. For now, we aren't cops, we're teenagers."

"I thought you just said you didn't want to be a teenager." I said, and gave him a big smile.

"You know what I mean, Rachel. I just gave you a big speech, don't ruin this moment for me!" He said, and I laughed.

"Sam Evans, in all his glory, ladies and gentlemen."

"See? Isn't it nice to just lay back and be normal? You deserve a lollipop, Rachel!" He joked.

I looked at him strangely. "Lollipop?"

His jaw dropped and he looked at me like I was crazy. "You don't know what a lollipop is? Oh my god!" He actually looked surprised. "Where were your parents all your childhood?" I looked down. "Crap, I'm sorry. I didn't mean that."

I looked up and smiled. "It's no big deal. So what is this lollipop you speak of?"

"Come on, we're going to go to the store to get you one." He started the car and drove to the store. When he had parked, he got out. "Wait here." I stayed in the car until he finally came out with a small bag. He entered the car and took a small thing with a stick out and handed it to me.

I bit my lip in distaste. "It doesn't look that appalling to me, Sam. I'm not sure I like the flavor of sticks."

He laughed. "You don't eat the stick, Rach, you eat the candy. Just try it." He took the plastic off of it and practically shoved it at me. I hesitantly put it in my mouth, and for once, I thought that nothing could taste finer than it. He laughed again. "Isn't it awesome?"

"Ouch!" I yelled at the pain in my tooth.

"You don't bite in to it immediately." He said, still laughing. "You suck on it for a while."

I rolled my eyes at his crude humor and was finished with it by the time we were at school. "That was awesome! How have I never heard of that?" I asked.

He shrugged, and we just stood there, looking at each other. I stole a glance outside, and then moved all my attention towards the school, where there were about five cop cars. I looked at Sam strangely and grabbed the badges from the glove department and handed him his and put mine in the glove department. We were about twenty minutes early, why were there cop cars everywhere?

Sam and I entered the school building where they had dogs sniffing the lockers. The principal blocked our view. "Sorry kids, this is a restricted area."

I looked at Sam and he nodded. I guess there was no harm if the principal knew. We showed him our badges and he looked us over before moving.

"What's going on?" Sam asked a cop who was standing with another guy who had a leash and a dog.

"Drug testing. Making sure there are no drugs in the school building. We suspect that kids would keep them in their locker so they wouldn't forget them, or so their parents don't find out. One of the dogs might have got something, if you want to hack the combination." Sam and I nodded and found the locker they were trying to get open.

"Who's locker is that?" I asked the guy.

"We believe it belongs to a student named Quinn Fabray." I recognized her from glee club. I looked at Sam who shrugged.

"We'll get this." The cops nodded and cleared the area while Sam and I tried to get in to Quinn's locker. I for one couldn't comprehend _the_ Quinn Fabray using drugs. But I guess when they saw everyone surprises you they were right.

We got the locker open in precisely three minutes, and then we called over a cop to bring in a dog to search. The dog came back with a pill bottle in his mouth. I shook my head sadly and received the bottle.

"Drugs?" Sam asked.

I shook my head again. "Your dog just sniffed up Tylenol, genius." I called over to the owner of the dog. He paused and came over. I handed him the bottle.

"Crap. I'm sorry, he's new in the business and I guess he's just getting used to the smell." The cop shrugged sympathetically. "So, how have you kids been holding up? You know with the undercover agents and everything."

"We've got our cover. Don't worry, no one else will find out."

The cop nodded, and soon enough they had all cleared out of the building just as the students were beginning to walk in. Sam and I made our way to our lockers without being seen, so no one was even remotely suspicious.

That day in lunch, people that I recognized from the glee club waved us over to sit with them. I went over, Sam following and sat down next to the Latina girl. At first she frowned, but then she got over it and just looked away.

"So since we never really did introduce ourselves, we wanted to do that right now. I'm Tina." A very pretty Asian girl explained and smiled.

Another Asian boy next to her spoke next. "I'm Mike."

"Artie." A boy in a wheelchair said.

"Brittany!" A blonde cheerleader said.

"Quinn." Of course I already knew who Quinn was, who didn't? She was practically the most popular girl in the school.

"Puck." A boy with a shaved head except one black strip of hair down the middle said, nodding at me and smirking.

"Puck? What kind of name is that?"

"Noah Puckerman, they call me Puck though."

I shrugged. "I like Noah."

He rolled his eyes, and allowed the boy next to him to speak. "I'm Finn." Finn smiled.

"I'm Kurt." A boy with a porcelain face said.

"Mercedes." An African American girl with a loud voice said.

Then the Latina girl next to me spoke up. "And I'm Santana." She said, a hint of sarcasm in her voice, which I didn't understand.

"Well, nice to meet you all. I'm Rachel."

"Sam."

After that, Sam turned to Puck and Finn and started talking to them. I looked at Santana with a sheepish smile. "Did I do something to make you hate me?"

She raised her eyebrows, and shook her head. "I don't. I mean, I don't hate you, Rachel. I guess I'm kind of like that. Everyone knows me for being a selfish brat. It's not really me, but I don't want to let the school down."

"You really care about your reputation that much?" I asked, surprised.

She nodded. "Having a respectable reputation at this school is like winning a Grammy. If you don't, then your social life is practically over." She shrugged nonchalantly.

I raised my eyebrows. I hadn't expected high school to be so judgmental! I expected there to be rumors, lies and drama. But nothing like this. High school was like a whole different world compared to the agent industry. In the industry, even if we didn't enjoy each other's attention, we respected everyone and never gave a hasty comment, ever. But this? This took things to a whole different level. "Wow, that's a little extreme, don't you think?"

She shrugged. "I guess so. Even if you get caught talking to a loser your done for."

"Well what does that make me?"

She looked me over. "I guess it's too soon to tell. Have you got slushied yet?" She asked.

I quirked my eyebrow. "Slushied?" I asked.

She chuckled. "I guess that's a no. See, the jocks at this school have this thing with slushies. If they don't like you, they go to the 711 and pick up a slushie. Then, they throw it in people's faces in the middle of the hallway where everyone can see it." She explained.

A look of horror crossed my face. "Oh my god! That's crazy."

She shrugged. "It's high school, Berry."  
>I gave Santana a small smile. "So I thought you were supposed to be a selfish brat, Santana? You don't seem very selfish to me."<p>

"Ah, I am, really. I guess you're just likeable. Is that even a word?" She laughed.

"Yes, it's a word." I informed her, and then laughed slightly to lighten the mood.

Back at the house, I sat next to Sam on the living room couch. He turned himself to look at me. "Sam, we really haven't gotten the chance to talk about this whole thing."

"What thing?" He asked.

"Well, in case you haven't noticed, the crazy terrorists that are after our parents? Yes, they are going to use us as bait to get to them. I mean, aren't you the least bit frightened? I lie awake at night praying that they don't find us." I looked at him.

"You know, for someone who always appears to be strong and independent, you really are tactile, Rachel." He said knowingly.

I shrugged. "Call me vulnerable or whatever, but it does scare me!"

"We're putting up a good act, Rach. We're in the smallest town probably in the Unites States; I don't think they're going to be finding us anytime soon. Sure, the thought is frightening, but listen to me; we're going to be okay!" He assured me, and for once, I believed him.

I nodded. "You're right. I'm just being… dumb."

"Did you just use a teenager word? I'm so proud of you!"  
>"Hey, I'm working on it! I've been taught an expansive vocabulary from the moment I was born, alright? Rumor has it my first word was dictionary. Anyway, I was taught to be smart. And I know for a fact that you were, too."<p>

"Heck yeah I was. How many languages are you fluent in?" He asked me.

"Fourteen, you?"  
>"Twelve." He scowled. "Okay but you have an unfair advantage of being a girl, so that doesn't even count."<p>

"What? What does my being a girl have to do with the fact that I'm smarter than you?" I joked, smiling at him.

"Oh, so is that what we're calling it now?" He leaned closer to me, and soon enough, there was less than an inch's space in between us. He made the move to close it and soon our lips were colliding, and a spark flew through my veins. I winced, but he didn't seem to notice. When he pulled away, we were both smiling.

"That was nice." I breathed.

"Very." He said in the same tone.

I smiled at him and got up from the couch. He grabbed my wrist gently, and I acted out of instinct by twisting his wrist. He cried out in pain. "Shoot, I'm sorry. Instincts."

He shrugged. "Unfortunately, I've been through worse. But dang, you've got some muscles on you, Rachel." He waved his wrist around in the air for closure. I bit my lip and stared sincerely at him. He chuckled. "It isn't a big deal."

"Are you sure you don't need to go to the hospital?" I joked.

"Oh, so now you think you can make jokes about me because you think you're stronger than me? Okay, okay. Let's be reminded that I've been alive a year before you, and I've been on many missions with my parents, and I'm a _guy._"

"So you're one of those ignorant sexists who thinks that you're better than me because I'm a girl? Even when the truth is I could beat the crap out of you if I really wanted to do so." I said, my hand resting on my hip.

He held his hands in the air. "Alright, but women in general, men are usually stronger! I'm just saying. But I've _seen_ you beat the crap out of guys who are like ten years older than you. So trust me, I know."

I smiled proudly, and then a thought occurred to me. "Don't you think we should inform Agent Jason or someone about Aaron Shackles? I mean, we should also tell him that the school is immaculate. He probably wants knowledge on that."

Sam nodded. "And Rach, relax on the vocab. We're in high school now." He smiled and I rolled my eyes and followed him down the stairs.

When we hit the button that calls the agency, Agent Jason's face popped up. He didn't look confident, though. He looked, disappointed. "Hello kids."

"Agent Jason, we did it. Aaron Shackles is under arrest for possession of drugs." I smiled happily, and I was glad to see that his face lit up the slightest bit.

"I am very proud of you kids. However, we've found ourselves in an incontrovertible _mess_. I usually keep track of things eye to eye around here. However, since you two left, I have been less immune to everything that's going on in the industry. And unfortunately, I will have to pay the price. Recently, I came across small microphones in the building. They bugged us. They know that you too exist now, but they are completely clueless as to where you are. It's a minor inconvenience that would have happened soon enough, but here, I sincerely apologize."

"They know." Sam whispered, to no one in particular.

I bit my lip. I would not cry. I would not cry.

"I am so proud of you two, though, for busting Aaron Shackles. There will be a reward coming soon, just not from me. I am fairly sure they are following my mail and e-mail. However, this monitor is not able to be tracked, so you're safe for now. I suggest you have a nice time while you can." And the screen went black.

I looked at Sam. "They know."


	4. Chapter 4

Undercover Chapter 4

Ever since Agent Jason told us that they knew of our existence, Sam and I had both agreed to keep a gun beside us at all times, even at school, because even the assigned cops knew, they knew and they wouldn't mind if we were prepared. I never really thought of the whole deal with The Gates as a real cause. I guess I just didn't want to believe it was true. But it was, and it was time to think of the best ways to stay hidden. I remember the little bits of information that my parents told me about The Gates. That they were manipulative, that they didn't take no for an answer. But the biggest thing that they told me was when they wanted something, they never gave up. And now, they wanted us. And they weren't going to give up until we were in their clutches.

I shook my head. _I need to stop thinking about this_. But there was one thing that I did not particularly comprehend. Why would Jason have us go to a public high school when we could be risking every single life there? I knew that they wanted the drug problem gone, but which was more important?

It got cold in Lima. Very cold. Trying my best to fit in, I wore a pair of blue jeans that had been provided and a jacket that zipped up. I guess that's what people think it's cool to wear in high school? Whatever, I wasn't here to be trendy. I was here to carry out a job.

I heard a gentle knock on my door, and then Sam's voice. "Are you clothed?"

I chuckled. "Yeah."

Sam entered wearing just a t-shirt, jeans, and tennis shoes. He shook his head. "I don't know when these casual clothes became popular. All I know is I used to wear a suit and tie to everything back in California."

"And that probably has something to do with the fact that you were with some of the most important people in America. But this is high school, Sam. I don't want to leave here with nothing to prove."

Sam sighed and sat down on my bed. "Do you think that we'll have to tell them?"

"Eventually. But due to Jason's strict orders, they will find out that we're part of the police force, and we aren't eligible to reveal anything about the CIA, since it is restricted information. And then there's the questions about not being old enough to be in the CIA, not being old enough to be a cop even." I groaned just thinking about it.

He gave me a knowing nod. "I understand my fellow companion." He said, smiling.

"Fellow companion? I like the sound of that." I glanced at the clock. "We should probably go before we're late, though." I said, grabbing my school bag and heading outside to the car with him closely behind me. "Are you driving or am I?" I asked.

"I'll drive if you don't want to." Sam said.

"Alright." I said as I climbed in the passenger seat. Sam got in the driver's seat a moment later and we headed off to school.

It was normal at school now. People weren't constantly staring at Sam and I, people accepted that we're just friends, and nothing else. Santana and I had actually become good friends, despite anything Quinn said. When people said that Quinn was brat, they were right, because about everyday she had a new thing to say about me. Also Sam and Puck were good friends now, too. Him and Finn occasionally talked, but they weren't best buds or anything.

So it didn't surprise me when I got to my locker and Santana was waiting for me. I gave her a small smile and she moved for me to put my bag in my locker.

"It still _appalls_ me that you're friends with her." Quinn said to Santana as she giggled with two Cheerios by her side. "Or anyone." She added, walking down the hall before Santana could spit something back at her.

So yes, if you asked me who the closest person I had to being a friend, I would say Santana. People were so wrong when they thought of her as a selfish brat. And even though I wanted so much to be honest with her, I just couldn't bring myself to risk her life because of a 'friendship'. I didn't know so much about her, and I didn't know if she would go and tell everyone in the school or keep it a secret. I just didn't know.

Santana just rolled her eyes and turned back to me. "So Rach, since its Friday, the glee club excluding Quinn is going to the movies tonight. You and Sam should totally come."

"Um, I don't know. I'll talk to him."

Santana leaned against the lockers. "Why do I still find it weird that you guys live together but still claim to be 'just friends'?"

I sighed. "Santana, I don't know how many time I have to tell you that we aren't anything, we don't have a baby," I felt Sam come up behind me. "We aren't married, there is nothing going on." I looked at Sam. "If you really want to know something, come over tonight."  
>Santana raised her eyebrows. "Fine." And then she left.<p>

"Are you crazy! We can't tell Santana! What were you thinking?"

"I don't know, I panicked! I'm so sorry, what are we going to do?"

"Well my fellow companion, we are going to tell Santana. It can't hurt for her to know. She's tough, and she can handle things. We'll have her sworn to secrecy. That is, though, after we get permission from Jason."

"I am so sorry I put you in this position."

"Chill out, Rach, she doesn't exactly have anyone to tell. It's not like you see her with a bunch of gossiping cheerleaders every day. Now it would be a whole different story if you told Quinn." Sam assured me.

"Tell Quinn what?" Finn came up beside Sam.

"Nothing, dude."

"Quinn is my girlfriend, you know. Don't talk about her." Finn said, eyeing only me.

"Oh because she never talks about me?" I felt my anger boiling and Sam put his hand on my shoulder. I took a deep breath, feeling calmer already. "Don't worry, Finn, we weren't talking bad about her. We were only comparing her to someone else."

"Whatever. Bye Sam." Finn said and walked off. I rolled my eyes.

"Can we ever get some privacy around here?" I asked, annoyed. "This is nothing like California."

"It doesn't matter, we have to discuss what we're going to do about tonight." Sam said. "It might take some time to convince Agent Jason to be able to tell her about us, but when we do, we have to keep the CIA part out. We'll be private investigators. Or detectives." He smiled and kept his voice low.

"I like detectives." I said.

"Cool, Detective Rachel Berry."

"I guess we're ready for tonight then, Detective Sam Evans." I smiled.

School went by too fast, and soon Sam and I found ourselves contemplating whether or not to call Agent Jason. I broke the tension and just hit the call button. Agent Jason answered quickly and he looked at both of us, his eyes far away, though.

"Uh, Agent Jason. Hi!" I tried to lighten the mood.

"Is this important?"

"Um, kind of. You see, there's this girl, Santana, she goes to our school. I kind of panicked and invited her over. She's one of my friends, though. I don't think she would tell."

"You're already going to blow your cover?"

"What? No! Santana is really cool, she wouldn't tell anybody." I assured him.

"If she does, I have the herbal tea in the refrigerator. I trust you know what you're doing. But if she slips, you know that that tea will erase a couple of hours of your life." I nodded. "And although I do not agree with the choice, I trust that you trust this girl. But that does not permit you to just go out and party with the 'regular' kids. You need to keep the profile low. You don't need too many friends, although it wouldn't hurt to have a couple."

"Actually, we joined this club, glee. It had like twelve people in it. They're really cool, though. We aren't going to let it out on all of them yet. Maybe right before they go. It's kind of cool though. I mean, they're like a family."

"Are we done here? I have an important meeting soon."

"Yes sir." Sam said, and I nodded.

The monitor went black, and as if on cue, my cell phone rang. I glanced at Sam before taking it out and seeing Santana's number across the screen. I took a deep breath and answered it. "Hello, Santana." I said.

"Hey Berry. You going to tell me your address so I can come see you and Sammy?" She asked.

I rolled my eyes. "Great nickname, Santana. I will come and pick you up, though. I think that will be easier.

"Whatever. See you soon Berry." She hung up.

I looked at Sam. "Moment of truth."

Sam gave me the smallest smile. "You can do this, Rach."

I got up from the chair and grabbed the car keys from Sam's pocket. I took my time going up the stairs and getting to the car. I already knew Santana's address, so it didn't prove to be difficult to get to her house. She got in the passenger seat of my car and looked at me in silence the whole ride. I had been stared at a lot lately, so it didn't really faze me. When we got back to the house, I exited the car in silence and I saw her looking strangely around.

"You live in the wilderness?" She asked.

I pointed out the house, still not saying anything and I saw her raise her eyebrows. I entered the house where Sam was nowhere to be found. He was most likely still in the basement playing with some of the gadgets.

"I don't understand. It's a house in the middle of nowhere?"

I sighed. "Santana, I don't want this to change anything. Well, I know it will change everything, but I just don't want you to freak out."

"It's that bad?" She asked.

"Not bad, just different. Follow me." I led her to the basement and before entering I called out to Sam.

"Down here." He said back.

I looked sincerely at Santana, and then led her downstairs. I watched as her eyes got wide and her mouth open the slightest bit. "What the heck?"

"Hi Santana." Sam said.

"What is this place?"  
>"Santana, meet Detective Sam Evans and Rachel Berry." I said.<p>

She took a step back and blinked a couple of times. "Whoa. You guys are cops? Or detectives or whatever you're called? Oh my god." She sat down in a chair. "This changes everything! What? How?"  
>"I think she's going in to shock." Sam said.<p>

"Santana, I am asking you to please not tell anyone about any of this. This is authorized information."

"No, no! Of course not, I wouldn't tell anyone. I swear, no." She shook her head. "I want to hear about it though."

"Let's go upstairs then, I don't want you to be intimidated by all these gadgets." I joked, and we went upstairs and sat on the couch. I sighed. "Alright, I haven't ever told anyone about this, so stick with me." I remembered the whole story that my mother told me. "I wasn't supposed to happen. I mean, my parents didn't have me intentionally.

"From the time I was born, I had to stay in secret. My parents were pretty 'hardcore' or whatever you teenagers say. Anyway, I would always have to be hiding somewhere because they didn't want the information of me to get out for the safety of me. My life depended on training. From the time I could walk, I had been put in self defense classes, fighting classes, and school lessons." I chuckled. "I remember when I was six years old I knocked my teacher out with my fist. It wasn't easy, though. Anyway, by the time I was ten, I was already fluent in seven different languages. When I was twelve, I built an engine.

"My parents were barely around. They were always out busting criminals or whatever, and so I would always be put in training sessions when they were gone. It was terrible. The agonizing pain from it, the pain never stopped. My mother told me that pain was just a part of the process. I could tell it killed her inside, though, seeing me in so much pain. Every day I would come home and cry myself to sleep. I did get used to it, eventually. And pretty soon, I didn't even flinch when I got punched in the face or kicked in the stomach. When I did something wrong and was punished, I barely even felt it. I'm still not sure if that is a good thing.

"I can't really tell you anything about the agency because that's authorized. But this is just my side of the story, and it wasn't a pleasant time growing up." I laughed. "Did you know that I never had a lollipop until just a week ago when Sam bought me one?"

"Did it ever get easier for you?" I could see her tearing up and trying to fight it. I knew my story was bad, bad enough to make people cry.

I shook my head. "It honestly never gets easier. I guess I've gotten a lot stronger from it, though. I have a killer aim, and I can take out about anyone in a matter of seconds. But emotionally, it never got easier for me."

"I can't even imagine going through that as a child." She said.

I shook my head. "Me either. But I did. I got through it, though."

"I speak Spanish, you know."

I nodded my head. "I kind of figured, Santana. So you aren't going to tell anyone, right?"

"Of course not, Rachel. What about the glee club, though? We're all a family. Are they going to find out?" She asked.

"Probably. We can't keep it a secret forever. The whole school mustn't know, though. So how am I doing with the whole fitting in thing?"

"I honestly thought you were two normal kids from a normal house with normal parents. You're good. Like really good."

I shrugged. "Training, acting classes even."

"You could be a professional."

"What can I say?" I laughed. "Santana, I need to ask you a serious question."

"Sure, what's up?"

"This might seem weird, but I need you to tell me the truth. Do you know anyone that could be a drug dealer? While Sam and I are here, our job is to fix the big drug problem here. This small town has some of the worst problems."

She shook her head. "I haven't even thought about using." She paused, obviously thinking. "But there's someone at our school who used to. She went to rehab, though."

"Great, what's her name?"

Santana looked me straight in the eye. "Quinn."

"Are you sure this is a good idea? I mean, Quinn probably won't even tell you anything." Santana said as I knocked on Quinn's door.

"Santana, I need to get this job done. So either you come with me or I can drop you off at home."

Suddenly the door opened, revealing Quinn with a pair of the shortest shorts I have ever seen and a tank top. She frowned when she saw us. "Can I help you with something?" She asked, obviously annoyed.

"Hi Quinn. I just heard from around town that you used to _use_."

Quinn looked behind her and then shut the door and came outside. "Who told you that? I haven't used since last year, I swear, I'm clean."

I chuckled. "Relax, do you have your dealers name or phone number?"

"I told you, I quit, okay!"

"Then you don't need his phone number, do you?"

Quinn sighed. "Fine, just hang on. But I'm telling you, it really sucks when you get caught. Rehab is not a fun place." She went inside and came out a moment later with a business card. "Just be careful, and if anyone asks, that card is _not_ from me. Now get out of my yard, RuPaul." She slammed the door in my face.

"RuPaul?"

"I'll explain later. Anyway, what are you going to do know?"

I smiled. "Want to help me bust a drug dealer?"

"Heck yes!"

In the car, I grabbed my phone and made sure that I had the number on restricted before I called it.

"Hello."

"Hi, is this Ron Upshaw?" I asked in a sweet voice.

"Explains, who is this?"

"Look, a friend gave me your number. I want to know if you're going to sell me anything or not. I'm getting desperate here." I begged.

"Sure, honey. Where should we meet? Give me the time and place."

"Let's meet in that old abandoned parking garage by the hospital. Get there as soon as you can. I'll be there in two minutes." I said and hung up.

After that, I called Sam.

"Hey, what's up?"

"I need your help. I'm about to bust someone, I just need backup. So will you run to the police station, get Mason and meet me in the abandoned parking garage close to the hospital? Like, right now. I'm about to get this idiot."

"Did you drop Santana off?"  
>"There's no harm in her seeing us in action." I smiled at Santana.<p>

"Just don't take it too far, Rach. I'm on my way now."

"How did you get a taxi that fast?"

"I'm good, Rachel." He hung up and I started the car and got to the parking garage fast.

Once we were there, I leaned over the seat and opened the glove department and got a gun and handcuffs, which I see surprised Santana. I hid the gun and the handcuffs in my pocket. And got out. It was really dark in the parking garage, so I barely saw him. But then I did, and I motioned for Santana to get out of sight.

"You got the stuff I need?" I asked.

"Right here." He held up a bottle.

Just then, two cop cars came on either side of us. Ron looked at me and cursed multiple times. "Ron Upshaw, you're under arrest for possession of drugs! Put your hands where I can see them." He held his hand up, and I cuffed them easily, handing him to the cops.

Sam came out of nowhere and high-fived me. "Thank you, Sam."

"You're good, Rachel."

When the cops were gone with Ron, Santana came up beside me. "That was so epic! That was honest to god the coolest thing I have ever witnessed."

I shrugged. "That's what we've been trained to do." I gave Sam a look. "I should get you home though, alright? Never speak of this."

Santana nodded and then she followed me out to where the car was. I asked Sam if he wanted to join us, but he said he had somewhere to be. Whatever that meant. I took Santana home, careful to keep my eyes adverted to make sure no one suspicious saw me with her. I dropped her off at her house and then quickly got out of her driveway and made my way back to Sam and I's house. I took a deep breath and smiled at myself for catching, yet another, drug dealer. I noticed that Sam was still gone to wherever he was going, so I had the whole house to myself. I decided to walk down to the basement to mess with some of the gadgets. Not very professional, but very fun.

It wasn't until at least two in the morning when I heard the small squeak of the front door opening. I bolted up and gripped my gun tightly in my hand. I slowly got up from the bed to refrain from making any noise. I then crept over to the bedroom door with the gun down and hidden by my leg as I opened the door gradually. I had seen enough movies to know that calling out 'hello' wasn't going to do me any good, so I began to look around.

"Rachel?" I felt a hand on my shoulder, and I spun around, the gun intact. "Oh god, you're armed. It's just me, relax." What appeared to be Sam said.

I let out a shaky breath and handed him the gun. "I thought you were some murderer." I joked.

He stared at me for a moment, and that's when I realized. It wasn't Sam. "I am."


	5. Chapter 5

Undercover Chapter 5

He took the gun and aimed it. I acted without thinking when I reached for it with one hand, using the other to backhand him across the cheek. What an idiot move to give him my gun. I mentally rolled my eyes at myself. I felt the gun being smacked from my hand, and I scolded myself for not paying attention as it slid across the wood flooring. I looked at him and planned the best way to beat him. He wasn't much taller than me, maybe a couple of inches, so it wouldn't prove to be too hard…

I took my chances and when he raised his fist and swung to hit me, I grabbed his arm and twisted it upward, flipping him over my head. He grunted as he hit the ground. "You're strong." He complimented. I kept a blank look that I knew he could see even over the practically pitch blackness of the house. I quickly grabbed my phone on the counter and called Sam, but keeping it on the counter so he could hear it.

"But not strong enough." He jumped back in to a standing position and lunged himself at me, knocking me to the ground. And suddenly every self defense class I ever had came rushing back to me. I grabbed his foot and held it, cuffing it sloppily to the kitchen table. He broke out of it easily, though.

I got up after that, deciding to do this the old school way. I raised my hand and sent a blow right to his chest, and he hunched over, clutching the spot. "You so sure about that?" I asked.

The small distraction of the door busting open was enough for him to grab me and hit me repeatedly in my appendix, then throwing me over. Left for dead…

I guess after that, he was a little bit weaker, because Sam took him out easily and held him against the wall. "Where are you from? Is there anymore of you?" He sneered at him.

The man struggled to talk. "No-no. I was sent from The Gates to search the towns for you two. Nobody knows that I'm here. I was supposed to report back when I found you two. I was actually supposed to bring you back with me." He spit out blood and I wrinkled my nose in disgust and used a lot of my strength to throw the handcuffs to Sam. He took them and then called the police and told them to send an ambulance.

A few moments later, there were series of lights, police car lights, and ambulance lights. The man from The Gates was being lugged away by two police officers and they hauled me away in a gurney, even after I assured them it wasn't necessary.

In the hospital, Sam was pacing nervously back and forth. "I am so sorry." He said for what seemed to be the millionth time.

"Sam, I told you it was okay! It is honestly fine. I'm glad it was me rather than you. But where were you this late at night?" I asked.

"Nowhere that's important right now." He said.

The doctor entered at that moment, giving Sam a breath of relief. "According to the agents, you were supposed to have your appendix out a long time ago due to this. Because this is a particular target that is apparently what your attackers will use. You don't have internal damage, but we are still sending in a surgeon so this won't be a problem again. Then I'm going to keep you here until Tuesday or Wednesday. Normally, I would keep you here for a week, but you're stronger than most. Mr. Evans, you are free to leave."

I looked at Sam. "Of course the doctor knows, Rach."

"How many people _do_ know?"  
>"Your friend didn't tell me, darling. Jason did."<p>

I raised my eyebrows. "Oh, who all did he tell?"  
>"Other than the police officers and me, no one. I worked in the police force from age 25 to 35. But then I got in to medicine, and here I am. But I don't want to bore you with my life story. You need rest, and that cannot happen if there is someone constantly staring at you." The doctor looked at Sam.<p>

"Hey wait, what's your name?" I asked.

"Dr. Drew. Andrew Drew. And yes I was made fun of as a kid." He chuckled. "Now you're free to go, Mr. Evans."

Sam nodded. "Sam." And then he gave me a small wave and left the room.

Sam's POV

I left the hospital hesitantly. I thought about staying in the waiting room for her, but then again I couldn't stay all the way till Wednesday. Sure it seemed like the doctor was trustworthy, I just felt like since we arrived, I couldn't trust anyone. Excluding Rachel of course.

Rachel. Why hadn't I met her sooner? She's the only good thing that I have left. My parents are out of that category now, since they're never there for me, never there every day to lighten my mood and wish me good luck. Rachel was. And I wasn't about to let that go.

I dreaded going to school on Monday. There was Santana who knew and would be asking questions about her. And I honestly didn't want to explain. I didn't want to talk about it. But when Santana came up to my locker, I knew I would have to.

She leaned against the locker beside mine. "Where's Rachel?"

"There was a minor accident back at the house. I assure you though-"

"Whatever, where is she?"

I sighed. "In the hospital."

Her eyes widened. "What is she doing there? What happened last night, Sam?"

I sighed. "Look, Santana, it was nothing really. There were just some difficulties that I cannot discuss on school grounds without fear of being heard." I shut my locker.

"I understand. But will you tell me off of school grounds?" She asked.

I gave up arguing and just smiled at her. "Who's driving?"  
>"Woo! Right after school?" She asked, and I nodded.<p>

Right after she left, I felt the presence of someone coming beside me. I turned around calmly and saw Puckerman looking after Santana. When he saw me looking, he turned to me. "Hey man, where's your girl at?"

"She's sick today. Dang Lima and all its weather." I said casually.

Puck nodded hesitantly. "So anyway, man, did you hear those 'medical marijuana' stories? Those guys are getting busted like crazy around here. I heard two of them already got arrested. I don't know what new cops they've hired in this wannabe town, but its working."

"You know some dealers?" I asked.

"What? Man, you use?" He kept his voice down. "Quinn told me that Rachel asked for a dealer's number. Oh crap, you guys are drug attics!"

"No, no! God no." I said quickly. "I was just asking. High school seems to be the targeted place, you know?"

He shot me a strange look, but nodded. "Yeah, whatever man. We should probably get to class."

"I don't do drugs." I reminded him again, and he just nodded and chuckled.

"I get it, I get it."

Rachel's POV

I was glad when I saw Sam come in on Monday. I was even happier when I saw Santana had come with him. "Hey Sam, Santana! How was school?" I asked as I sat up in the uncomfortable bed that I had been lying on for hours.

"Fine, how are you?" Sam asked, sitting down in one of the plastic hospital chairs. Santana sat next to him.

"Great! The surgery was a success, and they say I can go back to school tomorrow. They actually finished it Sunday night, but Sam wasn't here for it. They said I needed at least a day to rest. But I'm feeling a lot better, and all you have to do is get Drew and sign me out."  
>"Whoa, you could have just said 'I'm fine'." Santana joked.<p>

Sam chuckled and got up. "I'll get him."

An hour later, I was released and we brought Santana back home. I turned to Sam once she was gone. "Before you start apologizing millions of times, I want to know where you were on Friday night."

Sam sighed. "I was with an old friend of mine; he's a cop and was sent over here with us. We were being idiots and watching TV at his house. I thought we would be good for a night. But leave it to you to prove me wrong." He smiled at me.

"I'm not sure if that was supposed to be a compliment or not." I said. "It's okay, though. You were just catching up with a friend. The important thing is that you came back and we got him. So for right now, we're good. Gates free."

"I was going to rip that guy's head off. But I know that the officers wouldn't be too fond of that. They probably wanted to question him or something." Sam rolled his eyes. "I just wish they could realize that once a Gate, always a Gate. At least that's what my mom told me. She told me to just never trust one."

"That's the same thing my mother told me."

"On the bright side, I cleaned the house. It was trashed. You guys had an intense fight. However, he was no match for me." Sam glanced at me with a cheesy smile on his face.

"Shut up! You distracted me and he had an unfair advantage."

"Don't bring this on me! I saved you, you know."

I shrugged. "I could have done it."

"There she goes."

"What do you mean _there she goes_?"

"You know you don't have to be so independent, Rachel. You can let other people do things for you. You might be a better 'detective' than me, but you can't do this on your own. You and I both know that." He said.

"I know, Sam, I know. And I'm sorry if I was being _independent._ I've had to be independent all my life, you know? It's just a sudden change. I'm not used to it!"  
>"I understand, Rach. I guess that was a shady thing to say. I didn't mean that I didn't enjoy working with you, I just meant that its difficult for me to be independent, when I haven't ever been. I've always been either accompanied by an agent, cop, or someone to help me. I've never really worked on a case alone."<p>

"I understand, Sam. But you're with me now. Whatever we go through, we will go through together." I smiled. "Besides, I don't see any other teenagers at this school going around and telling people they are a part of the central intelligence agency."

Sam smiled and shrugged. "You never know, though."

"Maybe not. My point is, Sam, is that nobody ever said that it would be easy. But being a teenage cop doesn't exactly scream easy. We're exceptional, and now it's time to take all that hurt, anger towards your parents, the trainers, Jason and use that right now. It's time we show them what we are made of."

Sam came closer to me and I looked up at him. We just stood there looking at each other before I finally decided to close the gap. When we finally pulled away, Sam kept his forehead touching mine. "I really am turning in to one of those teenage boys."

I laughed. "I don't see any of the other boys knowing how to bust criminals. Well, that is, if they aren't one themselves."

"Clever, are we?"

"Very clever." I bit my lip and smiled at him.

"Alright guys, I have some amazing news!" Mr. Schuster said the next day as he walked in to the glee club. "Regional's this year are very important. Well, they're important every year, but that's beside the point. Because this year, say goodbye to Lima and hello to Los Angeles!" All the glee club was cheering, so they didn't notice the way I nervously looked to Sam, and he gave me the same look.

But it was after school that we both went in to complete panic mode. "Do you think he'll make us quit glee club? They'll hate us if we do." I said on the car ride back to the house.

"I don't know, Rach. I guess we'll have to find out when we get back to the house and have a long and begging conversation with Agent Jason."

I nodded hesitantly, and sucked in a breath when the engine stopped. We both got out of the car and practically ran to the house and down to the basement. Sam didn't hesitate to hit the send button as quickly as he could, and soon we were looking at Agent Jason. "Kids."

"Hello, Agent Jason! How had your day been?" I asked to lighten the mood.

"Fine and how had your day gone?"  
>"Great. Did we ever tell you about the glee club?" Sam didn't give him a chance to answer before going on. "Yeah well, it goes competition. And for the regional's, we're going to Los Angeles!" Sam smiled.<p>

"You're leaving Lima unprotected?" He asked.

"Not necessarily. I mean, it'll be just like it was before we got there. There will still be cops and protection. We'll be there for no longer than a week and a half or two. We haven't gotten the full details."  
>Agent Jason let out a shaky sigh. "I guess it will decrease suspicion targeted on Lima. You are allowed to go to your competition."<p>

We smiled at each other, and then back at Agent Jason. "Will we see you there, Agent Jason?" I asked, still smiling sweetly.

"Perhaps. It depends. Now I really must be going." He ended the call.

I looked at Sam. "Well, on the bright side, we are allowed to go to regional's. There is a slim chance we'll see our parents and Agent Jason. I guess this is all good, then!"

"There's one thing that I heard, though."

"What?"

"Regional's is next week."

The next week, Sam and I found ourselves back in the familiar scene of Los Angeles. Only this time we weren't with armed forces of the government, we were with a high school show choir. It seemed different when we were on the down low. Mr. Schuster had gotten two hotel rooms, one for the boys and one for the girls. Since the girls' was always much cleaner, we held the meeting there.

"Alright boys and girls, since we have the set list all figured out, I'm allowing you to all go out and have some fun! Explore Los Angeles. But make sure and stay together! Don't talk to strangers or whatever. Have fun!"

We all headed out the door. I glanced at Sam and he nodded. We decided it would be easier to walk to the industry instead of dealing with suspicion of the taxi drivers. We made sure that no one was in sight before entering the gates of the agency. Two guards stopped us at the front. I knew that they knew who we were, but we showed them ID anyway, and they let us in.

We went straight to Agent Jason's office, and he seemed surprisingly happy to see us. "So I have come to the conclusion that it isn't very subtle for me to just let you go without guards. They will be agents in disguise, just in case The Gates, or anyone for that matter, decides to act on you two. I sincerely hope that you win your competition. But I'm afraid I have a meeting to attend to, so I will see you two hopefully sooner rather than later."

Regional's came by fast. We had picked out suits for the guys, as well as matching dresses for the girls. There were three show choirs performing against us, and we were the third to go. So we were completely ready when it was our turn on stage.

Mr. Schuster thought that it would be a good idea to do a medley of songs by Journey. I didn't know who Journey was, but I guess the songs weren't all that bad. I had actually wound up singing the lead female singer alongside Finn. Everything was going great, but what I wasn't expecting after our last song; _Don't Stop Believing _for a gunshot to be aimed above the stage.

Things were a blur after that. Everyone rushed off the stage except Sam and me, who knew better, despite Mr. Schuster yelling at us.

About seven agents appeared from the crowd, two of which throwing us guns. I saw everyone backstage looking scared and confused, except for Santana, but she still looked a little scared. The crowd had pretty much cleared too, and Mr. Schuster was still yelling for us. I saw in the back of the crowd Gates agents firing at our men. Four of them had already exited the scene for whatever reasons. All the show choirs were backstage looking for a way out. But they would soon realize that the only exit was through the front. So all they could do was watch and wait.

Watch and wait…


	6. Chapter 6

Undercover Chapter 6

Sam and I didn't shoot at first. It wasn't necessary because the goal for The Gates was to get the other agents gone so they could deal with us themselves. I ended up in a fight with a man twice my size, while Sam was busy with another man, smaller than him. We took them both out easily.

When there were only three men left, Sam and I aimed. But their leader held his hand out. "Now before you shoot, I want you to think long and hard about this. Is it really worth it, Rachel and Sam, to go through this? Just surrender already. You don't know how more experienced I am than you." To prove his point, he aimed his gun and shot, blowing the gun out of my hand and smashing it.

"I don't think that will be happening anytime soon." Sam and I spun around to see Agent Jason, in all his glory, surrounded by armed men. "I suggest you all leave now before we get you killed. We will save this for a later time, Gates, since you did no physical harm. Now leave before I am forced to shoot."

"I am not leaving until I have them. You're so desperate that you can't even give up two of your _teenage_ operatives."  
>"I am going to ask you one more time. We can settle this when Berry and Evans are not with us." Agent Jason warned. The agents didn't move, so he continued. "Or I can shoot and you can all be arrested for harassment."<p>

"We've been at this for years, Jason. Once one of us dies, we just keep coming. There is absolutely nothing you can do to extinct us. There is absolutely _nothing_ you can do." He held out a small object that I had seen before in classes. The number one rule being, when you see one, run. "I swear to god if any of you move I will set this off."

"Are you absolutely sure that you want to do that?" A familiar female voice echoed throughout the dead silence of the theatre. I looked to see my mother and father, and most likely Sam's parents. His father perfected his aim and shot the bomb out of his hand and it fell to the ground in half.

"Let's call it war, then." Suddenly many men in black suits came out and there soon became a cloud of gun powder. I felt a bullet hit half of my leg, and then graze back. Being shot was one of the most painful things to ever experience, and even when it just barely hits you, you feel like all your insides just explode, and all you can do it fall to the ground and coward.

Sam had apparently seen this, and he dragged me backstage where everyone was looking out at the 'war' going on. They quickly came to my aid.

"Rachel, Sam, I want an explanation." Mr. Schuster said.

"I fail to see the reason why you should need any more explanation than what you just saw. I mean, couldn't you—"

"Rachel."

I held out my CIA card. My actual, central intelligence agency card. Not the stupid detective card. And I saw even Santana look the most crazy thing had just happened to them. Not that I could blame them, I knew it would be a big thing.

"But you are seventeen… Right?"

I guess I was seventeen physically. I had been alive for seventeen years, sure. But mentally, I probably had more knowledge than a fully grown woman. The things that most people learned in college, I learned when I was a toddler. I even remembered the first time that I learned to aim a gun. It was one of the only times of the year that I saw my parents. And what did they teach me to do? Shoot.

_My mom handed me the gun. I wasn't exactly sure where we were, but someplace secret, that was all she told me. That we were hiding from someone. I didn't ask too many questions after that. I was a smart seven year old._

_ Agent Barkley pointed to a can in which I was supposed to shoot. I didn't understand the meaning of guns back then, but I decided to just oblige because it was obviously important, and I didn't want to let my parents or agents down. I didn't struggle with the large gun; I had lifted much heavier before, aimed, and hit the can perfectly on my first try._

_ I would never forget the way my parents clapped, the way they looked at me. Proud, like I was the most important person in the world to them._

_ How wrong was I…?_

I nodded. "We'd appreciate if you'd keep this on the down low, though. It's not every day you see teenage kids in the CIA." I looked at Sam who just nodded.

"How are you holding up, though? You just got shot." Puck said.

I looked down at my leg, which honestly barely hurt anymore. Not many things hurt after the training sessions I went through. It took a lot for me to get hurt. A lot… "I wasn't hit that hard. I've been trained for seventeen years for times like this."

Even Sam looked confused this time. "They shot you in training?" He asked.

"What? No, no! I just meant that it wasn't easy."  
>"Whatever, Rach, we have to get out of here." Sam said after he heard a closer bullet slam through the backstage doors. We both moved room to room until we found a kitchen. We managed to find some acidic liquids that would help us in many ways. Even if I used it as an excuse many times, we were highly trained.<p>

As soon as we got the formula together, we headed to the hollowest wall in the place, and everyone was behind us, just observing. "Ready? We'll need to do this precisely at the exact same second."  
>Sam smirked, something he had probably learned from hanging out with Puck. "Born ready." He nodded, and we threw the drinks at the same time and we all jumped back as the liquids burned and melted the walls, and we saw the sunlight from the other side of the wall. We let them all go out, and then Sam and I decided to stay back and surprise-attack the Gates members.<p>

_"Faster, Harder!" The agent pushed me. "Go, Rachel!"_

_ "I'm…trying." I said through ragged breaths. Ten years old and I had training sessions that day. Well for this particular 'activity' the agent was making me do 500 push-ups with a 20 pound metal weight on my back. Blindfolded._

_ At this time, training was painful. After about fifteen laps around the large building, my insides would ache until I contemplated dying. Did all ten year olds go through all this? I didn't think so…_

_ "Why do I have to do this?"I asked when I was finally done._

_ "Because it gives you strength. And if something bad were to ever happen, then you'd be the strongest person in the situation. Trust me, it will pay off."_

That day, that agent was number one on my 'please die' list. Now, he was one of the most important people in my life. Because whether or not I liked it, this would always be a part of me. No matter how much I tried to be normal, just another weak teenage kid, I would just be a highly trained force of the government. The agent told me that training would pay off, and at the time I didn't believe it. But now it was the best advice I had ever been given.

I fought alongside the people I had grown up with. We had conquered practically all of them, except three, the leader and two others, who wimped out and silently snuck out while we fought off all the others.

And I knew that they would always be out there, looking for us, but for now, it didn't matter. I walked over to Sam and looked straight in to his eyes.

"I love you."


End file.
